


И единороги

by Everwinter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Spring
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: Юра и любовь. И пони.





	И единороги

Подошвы кед пружинили, идти по плитке было легко, прохладный пока ветерок гладил голые локти, норовил забраться под закатанные рукава легкой куртки. Надышаться не получалось, и свежий воздух распирал легкие. Хорошо. 

Юра раскинул руки, потянулся. Хотелось по-дурацки улыбаться, хотелось мороженого и почему-то попрыгать в криво нарисованные классики. Настроение неуклонно ползло вверх, а солнце, бросавшее солнечные зайчики отовсюду, только добавляло ему высоты. Солнечная погода в Питере редкость. 

Юра прижмурился, фыркнул. Отабек всегда говорил, что он на кота так похож. Юра обернулся, и настроение тут же ухнуло вниз. Отабек был в Алматы, и встретятся они еще ой как нескоро. Но дело было даже не в этом.

Дело было в том, что Отабек, честно и прямо предложивший дружить, явно не рассчитывал, что Юра втрескается в него по уши. Юра, впрочем, тоже не ожидал такой подставы. 

Все было не так уж и плохо, на самом деле. Юру напрягало не то, что чувства приходилось тщательно прятать, чтобы дружба не посыпалась, а побочные эффекты: иногда хотелось просто обнять весь мир и простого присутствия Отабека рядом было достаточно, чтобы простить всем все на свете, и даже Виктор с его Кацудоном бесили не так сильно. Ну, весна у людей, что уж тут. 

– Бля, – сказал Юра. – Пиздец.

Это бесило. Бесило временами так, что хотелось матерно орать прямо посреди улицы. Всех люблю, всех прощаю… только розовых пони не хватало для полного счастья. 

Ебучая весна, ебучие гормоны, ебучий… Юра думал, что скорее бы это закончилось и он мог снова просто ненавидеть всех вокруг. Это куда проще и понятнее. Что делать с тупым щенячьим счастьем, он понятия не имел. Что делать-то, а? Кто там за любовь и всю прочую херню отвечает, инструкцию дайте, мудилы!

Юра зло выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, пнул жестянку, попавшую под ноги. Ебучие люди, заебали срать в своем же городе. А потом жалуются, что дворники не справляются. 

Телефон в кармане звякнул, отдался виброй до поясницы. Юра, ругаясь, вытащил его на свет божий. Губы тут же разъехались в радостной улыбке.

«Через неделю буду проездом в Питере».

Юра негромко рассмеялся, набивая ответ. 

«с меня экскурсия»

Весна – отличное время. Хоть бы погода через неделю была такая же, как сегодня. 

Юра сейчас был согласен даже на розовых пони с единорогами. И как же это бесило…


End file.
